This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Closures are utilized to seal or close containers for a wide variety of items including food, drink, medicine, cleaning products, etc. For many applications, integrity of the closure and integrity of the seal between the closure and the container, and the shape of the container neck must be maintained from the time when the container is filled and sealed until the closure is removed from the container by the end user. A closure and container combination may be subject to a variety of impact events (e.g., dropping, impact with processing machinery, impact with adjacent containers and/or shipping materials, etc.) that may inadvertently breach the integrity of the seal between the closure and the seal which may result in contamination, spoilage or spillage of the contents of the container.